Sekai No ShugoreiGuardian's of the World
by Kakachi Draken
Summary: The Seven guardian's of the Earth have a relaxing life as they circulate the Earth's Life force energy known as Ki. That is Until the Earth is selected by seven Evil Alien's bent on stealing all of Earth's Ki causing the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I know this isn't Bleach related story but I chose Bleach because at one time during the creation it branched into the Bleach world. This Is a 100% original story, I don't know if the concept is or not. I hope you can enjoy this story as I hope to one day make the story into it's own series depending on the popularity. This is the Prologue/Backgound info on the Sekai no Shugorei World and Chapter Zero the Arrival. I Have the other five chapters written though they need to be editted first, Chapter One shall be out by either tomorrow night or the following night. After One i will judge how it fairs before posting Two and so forth. Once again I know this isn't a Fan fic, but this site did say it promoted writing. I gruantee you will at least have something new to read.

**Sekai No Shugorei!**

**Prologue**

In the beginning, there was the big bang. This phenomenon was cause by the First Seven. Seven mystical beings of awesome power, some call them Gods. They compacted all the energy in the universe into dense orb of raw energy. By releasing the pressure a giant explosion rocked the cosmos.

Ki, the life force energy of the universe, was sent to the ends of the universe. There it conversed and formed systems with a star at the center. The star also known as a Ki hub. Rocks formed around these stars with the power the life force energy in its seven forms. The Ki of Earth and Ki of Fire created the rocks. Some of these rock could absorb and hold Ki with there gravity. With the Ki of Earth, Ki of Wind and Ki of Water, these rocks became planets, some could give birth to containers of Life force or Life forms.

The First Seven searched these planets out. Upon arriving they used their power to mold the life force containers into proper life forms. They used a genetic code from themselves, along with the Ki of Lightning to create the first beings on those worlds. This code would later be known as DNA. The Star at the center gave birth to a new Ki, the Ki of Light and Shadow. These two Ki affected the Life forms in away where night time creatures and day time creatures where born from adaptations.

Eventually in order to control the balance of the seven individual Ki, or the Elemental Ki, the First Seven created a system on each planet. This system gave birth to the planet's guardians. Their roles were to monitor and help cycle the Ki on those worlds. The Guardians were made in the image of the First Seven.

Millions of years later, on one planet known as Reptilus. The seven Guardians where over throne by corrupted beings on their planet. These beings took their roles. Using their new power they absorbed all the Ki on their planet. With nothing left, they craving the power of immortality and sought out the First Seven. Having found them, they began a battle that raged on for years until the corrupted Guardians defeated and absorbed the massive Ki of the First Seven. Having defeated and becoming the new guardians of the universe, they assumed the job and became destroyers by breaking the rule of feeding on Ki from thriving systems. They became known as the Evil Seven.

The Evil Seven have been to our star system several times before, yet there was never any evidence left where the human race could find it. Mars had once been a thriving planet, they came and drained it dry of Ki. unintentionally leaving a drop of Ki which reformed into a new life form.

Mars entered its modern times as the prehistory left them tiny clues, they readied themselves for their return. Upon the return of the Evil Seven, the Martians battled against them only to lose the one-sided war. In a last ditch effort to save the Ki in their system, they launched a meteor containing a single cell, toward a lifeless planet. This planet held mostly water with a single giant land mass, Earth.

Upon arrival the meteor landed in the oceans where the cell could thrive and multiply. Over the millions of years, the cell evolved into fish, then into Amphibians. The Amphibians rose from the waters and evolved into the first earthling reptile. The lizards grew larger over time, giving birth to the age of Dinosaurs.

Dinosaurs mark the prehistory of our world during a grand time as the Land mass broke apart and became seven. The Seas shrank and the Land grew. Finally the end of the Dinosaur age. A giant Meteor crashed on the earth and wiped them out, or so we think. It was the doing of the Evil Seven.

Tiny Mammals and Amphibious reptiles survived the attack and began to reform the lost life forms as mammals arrived for their turn to rule the planet, and they had grow more intelligent than the E.T. Reptiles. During this era the next guardians were born once again to assume their role, luckily the first generation human Guardians never had to face the Seven.

Finally the second Generation Guardians are born during the modern times. We now point our story to the seven Guardians of the Earth, but first…

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Sekai No Shugorei!**

**Chapter 000**

**Their Arrival**

Floating in the vastness of space is the Milky way, home to the Solar System. Nine planets circle the center star known as the Sun. The five outer planets are separated from the four inner planets by an asteroid belt. Afer the belt is the fourth planet in the system, a tiny red one named Mars. The planet that was once home to the Martians was now a wasteland red desert. The only source of water left was in the north and south Ice Caps.

A tear in the space/time continuum appears seven creatures or E.T. fly out of the hole and land on the red planets surface. They appear in a shadowy Reptilious/Humanoid form, they look at one another.

"Its been at least 60 million years since we last stood upon Mars" The one with long flowing blue hair stated.

"That it has. Only the Water, Earth and Wind Ki exist here still. With such poor levels of Ki, life here is impossible ever again." The one with short spiky blonde locks replied. "It seems Earth is thriving nicely once again. I sense amazing levels of Ki from that planet."

"Shall we commence our attack, then cultivate it's Ki?" Asked the silver haired being.

"We shall, but lets give them a fighting chance this time. If we're lucky, we'll have another battle in this system. Everyone, summon your Totems!" The dark haired one ordered. Each one chanted a spell.

"Totem! Boil up, Heat Wave!" The blazing red haired being shouted as the others followed his lead. A blazing fire ball lit in his hand and fell to the dusty ground of Mars, it reshaped into a magma, red reptilian form.

"Totem! Shake, Tremor!" The ground shook as the crust of Mars rose up and broke off as it shaped into a Rocky Reptile.

"Totem! Drown, Tidal Wave!" Water in the air gathered forming a Liquid Reptilian almost transparent.

"Totem! Raging Air Currents, Typhoon!" A raging Tornado formed and at the center rose a green Reptile.

"Totem! Power Surge, Shock Wave!" A blinding electrical spark flashed off as a yellow Reptile emerged from it.

"Totem! Blinding Light, Flash Bomb!" A silent light flashed out blinding the other Totems. After the light died, a glowing Reptilian stood.

"Totem! Consume, Dark One!" A shadow rose up from the ground and formed the silhouette of a reptile.

Each Totem stood with a height of one foot. Each took a characteristic of its own element it was born under. They looked back and forth at each other, then looked to their masters, the Evil Seven.

"Masters, you called for us?" Heat Wave asked as he bowed to his master. "We are honored Master Flare."

Each of the other Totems nodded in agreement with Heat Wave and bowed to their respective Master.

Black Shadow began to speak to the Totems. "You all have been granted a small portion of our Ki. Use it to attack and absorb the Ki on planet earth. We will give you 100 years to accomplish this task, if its not done by then, we shall step in to finish the job. Dark One!"

"Yes Master Black Shadow?" Dark One replied.

"You shall lead the attack for now. Now all of you go and hunt down the guardians of Earth!"

With that the Totems leaped up into the air of Mars then using Ki, launched themselves toward Earth.

---------------------------------------------------

"BEEP… BEEP… BEEP!" A space shuttle in earths atmosphere hovered over the eastern hemisphere, just above Japan. The Shuttle belonging to NASA, was on a routine check up mission of the satellite space station. The Shuttle had a crew of six aboard it.

"We've found the station! I repeat we've found it. Its in Japanese air space right now. We're heading over to start our month long check up of its systems. Over." The captain in charge relayed the message back to headquarters. He was in his mid 30's, short brown hair. Nothing marked him abnormal.

"Sweet, we can start." Melissa, the Co-captain, Stated to the rest of the crew. She was short with brunette hair that was curled like a perm.

"Captain Mark, I've got something on the radar heading toward earth and our current location." The navigator, Tasha, announced to the cabin as three of the crew members got up and started heading toward the back of the cabin. She was African American.

"Its probably just some meteors. Where are you three going?" Asked Captain Mark.

"John, Sarah and I are just going to the kitchen for a snack. Want anything?" Mike responded, a male crew member with blonde hair.

"Naa I'll contact you on the intercom if your needed." Mark continued to watch the cabin along with Tasha and Melissa.

---------------------------------------------------

Mean while the seven Totems hurl toward earth through the space in our system.

"Dark One! Check it out! There is a Life force out here. It looks like they've advanced in technology." Heat Wave stated, egger as always.

"Shall we drain the Ki in those two objects?" Tidal Wave asked.

"I sense Lightning Ki in both objects as well as six Ki cores." Flash bomb announced.

Ki cores are the center of all Ki containers. Every human has one, even the Totems who are pure Ki have cores. These cores reside where our hearts are.

"Attack them, the masters gave this world 100 years. We won't give them one." Dark One declared.

With that the Totems launched toward the Shuttle quickly. As they approached they extended their claws and latched onto the haul of the shuttle with seven loud bangs.

---------------------------------------------------

One minute before the collision.

"Captain Mark! The objects stopped moving, its as if they just stopped on their own." Tasha announced.

"That is weird… keep an eye on them Tasha." Mark commanded.

"Yes sir! Huh? They're moving again, and straight for us! They're so fast!" Tasha started to freak out.

Meanwhile in the Kitchen.

"Dam it John grow up! I can't believe you did that!" Sarah yelled at John as she wiped her nose and face. She was cute and blonde, with shoulder length hair. "You suck at cooking! Move it, you are forbidden from cooking again."

"Awww… Come on, cooking in space is different from cooking on earth." John defended himself as Mike laughed at the show. John and Mike were both jockey type guys with dirty blonde hair.

"Dude that is no excuse when your cooking in a shuttle made to imitate the Earth's gravity." Mike said, killing John's excuse.

Suddenly the intercom sounded off. "Brace for Impact!!" Marks voice shouted frantically through the shuttle.

The crew members each grabbed for a counter or cabinet when a loud bang came from above them, followed by a shaking shuttle and six more like it. Afterwards the crew stayed and waited for further orders.

Back in the cabin, Mark looked up after the collision, then back to Tasha. "That didn't sound good." He then looked to Melissa. "Melissa, how's the Haul? Any critical damages?"

Melissa looked at the instruments for any odd signs, she caught the pressure meter dropping. "There is a pressure breach, Oxygen is leaking out!."

"Dam!" Mark shouted as he threw a switch on and spoke into a microphone. "Hey Mike, get your gear on and head to the docking bay we need you to find and fix the leak on the shuttle. Hurry, our lives depend on it! The rest of you return to the cabin." After giving Mike and the others instructions he turned the switch off and grabbed his headset.

impacted with several objects in space, our Haul is breached. I don't know if we'll find the breach in time." He continued to speak to Headquarters at NASA about the situation.

Meanwhile Mike in his suit had his tether ready as he walk into the airlock and prepares to save the lives of his five crew mates.

---------------------------------------------------

"So Shall we break it open or sneak in?" Tremor inquired

"We shall slip in. Breaking it open would damage the Lightning Ki, and kill the life forms before we can absorb their Ki cores." Dark One Stated

"Look! Its opening on its own!" Typhoon shouted. "And I sense a Life form emerging from the opening!"

"I don't see anything yet. Ove… Wait!!! What the…" Mike panicked as he stared at the seven creatures on the haul. The red one leaped off the shuttle at him as the brown rock like lizard shot a spike which cut the tether. "Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm screwed! We're screwed!! Aliens!!!!!!!!!"

At that moment Heat Wave ripped through Mike's chest and out his back. He held in his hand Mike's heart and Ki core. Heat Wave began to devour the core, once finished he tossed the heart behind him. The other Totems ran into the opening. Dark One used his Powers to create a portal into the ship from the Airlock.

---------------------------------------------------

Back in the cabin, the others heard Mike's last words and their hearts skipped a beat. "Shit MIKE!!!" Mark and John shouted as the ladies started to cry, and whine. Sarah started panicking and ran out of the cabin to the rooms.

"Shit, John, bring her back now!" Mark commanded.

"Right." John walked out after Sarah. As he did he saw Sarah standing still not making a sound. "Sarah, come on lets go back in the cabin."

"Shhh, John, look…" She pointed in front of her. The six Aliens stood, staring at them eerily. "I'm so scared" She whispered to John who suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back behind him.

"Go!!!" John shouted at Sarah who stumbled and tripped falling behind him and started screaming out of fear at the top of her lungs.

Tremor leaped off the wall at John, grabbing his jaw and forcing his mouth open. Sliding down his throat Tremor attack him from inside. John coughed and choked grabbing his throat. Sarah screamed even louder watching, tears running down her face. John's chest started to bulge as Tremor burst out of him in a bloody spray of blood, holding and consuming John's Ki Core.

Sarah stopped shouting, half in shock watching the bloody killing, she whimpered, crying to herself as Tidal Wave approached her, grabbed her chin and forced it open, then as if drinking from a cup, sucked her Ki out of her mouth. Then licked the tears off Sarah's now lifeless face.

Standing in the door Melissa had watched in fear as they were both killed. She tried to run back in the cabin as Flash Bomb leaped at her ripping her chest open and grabbing her Ki core. Typhoon slipped past and attacked Tasha.

Mark watched in horror as his crew died in front of him. He moved for a last ditch attempt of informing Earth of the coming threat. Shock Wave landed on the circuit board before he could reach it, and began absorbing the Lightning Ki from the shuttle, cutting the power to the shuttle.

Dark One approached Mark reached out for Mark's chest and as if he were a ghost phasing through a wall, reached into Mark's chest and pulled out his core without harming the body. Mark fell over dead as Dark One consumed the Core then spoke. "Now, Shock Wave head over to the other object and absorb its Ki. The rest of us shall head on towards Earth and begin gauging its Ki Levels and hunt fot the Guardians."

With that they ripped through the haul into space, once again heading toward Earth. Shock Wave headed for the Space Station first to drain its power and Ki before leaving to join them on Earth.

Chapter End


	2. The Guardians of the Earth

**Sekai No Shugorei!**

**Chapter 001**

**The Guardians of Earth**

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Kaze! Open this dam door!! Kaze! I know your in there!!" A hot headed Red haired beauty named Hisaki Shugorei banged her fist on her younger brother and sister's door. "I'll Burn this door down if you don't!" She shouted in annoyance. It was early in the morning and it was her duty to tend to things around the house, including the wake up call for her siblings.

Another young girl walked out of the bathroom still slightly half asleep. Her natural blue hair still damp from her morning shower before school. She was brushing her teeth. "Onee-san? Why are you so loud in the morning? Are you fighting with Kaze-nii again?"

"Oh? Are you ready for school, Mizu? You are such a good child" Hisaki smiled then suddenly rolled her eyes. Frowning once again and glared at the door. "Unlike other unmentioned children of the Shugorei clan. He Locked the door and refuses to even answer me let, alone unlock it."

Mizu's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open, her toothbrush fell out. "What? Kaze-nii locked the door?! Kazeeeee!" She frowned. "My Bag is still in there!"

A large man named Tsuchi walked around the corner. He was muscular and well built. His hair was brownish and had facial hair on his chin and upper lip. "Hisaki! You are not to burn that door. We have had enough damages this month thanks to you and Kaze always picking at each other."

"Huh? Then how do we get this door open? Tsuchi?" Hisaki started to look pissed and turned to the door flailing and banged her fists repeatedly. "KAZE!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!" She yelled.

Tsuchi turned to the door, gently moving Hisaki to the side. "Kaze, if your in there this game has gone on long enough. Open this door and finish getting ready for school." Tsuchi kept his cool, never raising his voice. He remained calm.

A slightly smaller blonde girl named Raiku. She appeared like a freshmen in high school. She walked over see what the commotion was about. "Onee-chan, Onii-chan? What's wrong?" She asked quietly after a yawn. Normally she was hyper and bouncy, but she was still partially asleep.

"Kaze locked himself in his bed room." Tsuchi explained to her.

"Huh?" Raiku looked confused.

"What is it Raiku?" Hisaki arched her eyebrow "You know something don't you?" Hisaki's intuition kicked in. She sensed her energetic little sister knew something about the situation. "What ever he's promising you, I'll double it, spill it now!"

Raiku perked up hearing her say that. "Yay!! Thirty boxes of my favorite cookies!!!" She shouted with delight.

Hisaki's mouth dropped open. "That sly basterd!!!" She shouted, then whispered to her self in a grumbling kind of way. "He knew I couldn't pay for that many, and he won't pay for the first 15 if she spills it. Dam him! Ok Raiku… I promise"

"Yay!! Then I should start by telling you, Onii-chan already left for school. About half an hour ago."

"What!!!???" Hisaki and Mizu shouted together. They knew the door was now locked until Kaze returned home. Which wouldn't happen until later in the afternoon. Tsuchi blinked and sighed.

"I can't believe he pulled this prank!" Shouted Hisaki.

"What about my bag! Its inside the room!" Mizu whined.

"No its not." Raiku commented "Kaze left it by your shoes at the front door. Before he left, though I didn't know this was his plan. He only promised if I didn't say that I saw him leave yet."

"What really? Phewww… I can't believe I doubted him." Mizu sighed in relief.

"Mizu-Onee! How could you forget! You are the only girl Kaze won't pick on." Raiku reminded Mizu.

"I know, sorry, hehe." She blushed gently hitting her fist to her head and sticking her tongue out. She was now awake due to the morning excitement.

"Mizu, Raiku, here are your lunches for today." Hisaki had left for the kitchen and returned with their lunches.

"Hmmm? Where is Kaze's lunch?" Mizu and Raiku asked.

"For his prank today he gets none!!!" She shouted and gave them their lunches. She grumbled and stormed off shouting "Now hurry up and get to school you two!!"

"Hai!!" Mizu and Raiku both answered and went to the door to put their shoes on and left for their walk to school.

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile about a mile up in the sky. A young boy floated in the air over the sea. The wind blew his green colored, messy hair. He was dressed in his school uniform, a common black coat and pants with a white button down.

He floated in the sky where no one could see him or bother him. He rather loved coming up into the sky, it was the one peaceful place on the planet where he could relax himself from his rough life. He looked at his watch and sighed. "I guess I should start heading to school now… or Hisaki will have my head."

Just as he turned over to head back toward the land, he felt an ominous presence entering earth's atmosphere.

"What the…? That Ki? It feels bad. The Levels are off the charts, higher than a guardian, too." Kaze began to speak to himself as he notice the threat raining down upon earth. "I better check it out!" The air around Kaze's body began to warp as it whirled around him, faster at his feet until he was launched hurling further up into the atmosphere like a guided missile.

---------------------------------------------------

"Dark One! In coming Ki level! Its high enough to be a Guardian!" Typhoon telepathically informed Dark One and the others as their physical words were lost with the speed they fell at.

"Totems Attack!" Dark One commanded with his mind to the other Totems excluding Shock Wave who had just finished draining the space Station and was now flying towards earth, entering from Chinese air space.

Kaze shot up at the six objects falling in the sky. One disappeared for a split second then reappeared right in front of him. Kaze was caught off guard by the speed.

Typhoon Had began his assault on the foolish guardian. Typhoon raised his reptilian hand up and shot a pressurized air blast at Kaze. Kaze reacted by instantly shooting a counter blast at the last second. The force of the collision sent Kaze hurling back toward the earth. Typhoon followed him in falling. Dark One and the others continued to fall passed them to the earth.

Kaze sensed Shock Wave, approaching of the seventh Totem, as he entered the atmosphere above china. Distracted by the thought that the Earth was being invaded.

Typhoon saw the opening and placed his finger on Kaze's forehead and powered up a pressurized air needle.

Kaze quickly dodged and counter by shooting a pressure blast between them. Kaze was sent barreling toward the sea. He caught up with the other five creatures.

Tidal Wave hit the sea first, taking control of the Earth's vast sea. Heat Wave grabbed onto Tremor as they plunged into the sea and sank into the sea. Dark One declined into the dark shadows of the water as Flash Bomb shot into the reflecting surface of the water.

Kaze raised his arms to warp the air around his body, preparing to submerge into the water. As he hit the water and sank into the sea, a giant air bubble surrounded him. He sighed in relief "Dam what are these things? They're like guardians but they aren't. More like destroyers. I think, I'm safe here for now."

As if to jinx him Tidal Wave began to put water pressure on the air bubble in attempt to drown the guardian.

Kaze reacted by putting equal air pressure on the bubble "Dam these guys don't let up." Kaze looked down in time to see a giant stone spike raising up from under him. Kaze's eyes widen as he instantly blasted himself up out of the water just in time to dodge the stone as it erupted from the sea.

Typhoon appears behind Kaze with a readied air blast.

Kaze dodges it by blasting a shot to his right to propel him self away from Typhoon. As if predicting his counter, the Stone grew a spike and shot off at the intended location where Kaze's body was heading.

Kaze noticed just in time to see the spike begin to pierce his chest and stomach. In a split second Kaze was gone his clothes hurling into the sea. The spike pulling them down, Kaze's body missing.

Dark One rose up from the shadows. "He escaped at the last second… We won't pursue for now. Continue our mission to gauge the current levels of the Element Ki on this planet. Everyone Scatter, don't engage any guardians alone." On Dark One's orders the Totems went their separate ways.

**Chapter End**


End file.
